Of enemies, friends, and soulmates
by anon-thee-moose
Summary: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts and things are heating up. Friends becoming enemies...and some former enemies come back with some surprises in store. Mix in a secret admirer and a dark Lord of evil and you have one crazy love story!
1. Prologue

Hermione felt someone tap her lightly on the shoulder. She put down the book she had been reading to turn and face the person. "Oh! Hey Harry, what's up?" She asked looking up into those green eyes she knew so well.

"Uh...Hermione...I...uh...I have to...um...tell you something..." Harry trailed off into silence while slowly lowering himself into the armchair right next to Hermione's. The Gryffindor common room was deserted except for them.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Hermione asked softly, lowering her voice so if anyone was awake in the dormitories, they wouldn't hear her.

"Well...um..." Harry suddenly lost his nerve. "Uh...never mind." He muttered standing up quickly.

"Ok...well...g'night Harry." Hermione said, almost asked; but Harry didn't hear her. He was already halfway up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. _I wonder what he wanted..._

xxxxxxxxxx Boy's Dormitories xxxxxxxxxx

Harry crept into his dormitory slowly, trying not to awaken any of his roommates...most especially Ron. He had almost made it to his bed, when he tripped over his own trunk. All four of the other boys shot up in bed and the lights flashed on immediately. "Oi, Harry, what're you doing up this late?" Ron grumbled sleepily.

"Uh...I had to go to the toilet...that's all." Harry lied quickly. Ron nodded and keeled over, back to sleep in an instant. All the other boys pulled the covers back up, all except Neville that is.

"You weren't in the bathroom." Neville said as soon as he was sure the other boys were sleeping.

"Yes I was." Harry said emotionlessly, not turning to face Neville.

"No you weren't. You would've taken the invisibility cloak, so you wouldn't get caught." He said eyeing Harry suspiciously. Harry spun around urgently to face Neville.

"How do you know about the invisibility cloak?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"I caught you putting it away one time last year, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"You were talking to someone, I could hear voices."

"I was talking to Hermione, if you must know."

"Why didn't you tell the others that?"

"Neville, it's complicated." Neville crossed his arms across his chest. It was obvious he was not about to give up. "Look," Harry said crossing the room to sit next to Neville so he wouldn't have to talk as loud. "Well...Ron might have a problem with me talking to Hermione alone. You see, Ron confided in me that he might like Hermione as, well, more than a friend, and he asked me if I could help hook him up. Well, I also like Hermione, so, that's where the problem comes in. He found out and went ballistic. He and I made a pact that we wouldn't tell Hermione that we liked her, and we wouldn't talk to her alone, which is what I was just doing."

"Oh." Was all that Neville could manage.

A/N: Ok...that's really bad I know, but it's really just a prologue. I need a visit from the plot monkeys before I can write more...so...yeah. I may start telling it from 1st person Hermione, so, if it changes in the next chapter...DO NOT BE ALARMED.


	2. A bright little ray of sunshine

Disclaimer: NO!! NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! NOOOOOOOO!!! is dragged onto stage in front of a large audience Uh...hey everybody!!! I'm just going to leave...meets wall of wizards OK FINE!! I OWN NOTHING!! WAAA!!

A/N: I did change to 1st person Hermione...so yeah...Sorry about not updating for so long!!

I was awoken "gently" by a carefully aimed pillow to the head. I shot up in bed spluttering and coughing. In fact...I was so disorganized that I managed to tangle myself up in my sheets and then fall off the bed sideways. I heard Lavender shriek with laughter as I blew a stray hair off my face. Most of the other girls were already dressed, in fact, I was the only one still in her pajamas. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked annoyed, pushing myself up gingerly using my bed for support.

"Well," said Pavarti coming out of the bathroom, "It seemed you were having a fascinating dream, and we thought we would be _nice _and let you finish it." An amused smile was playing across her face. I could feel my cheeks turning pink. I had always been a sleep-talker, so the other girls sometimes found it funny to let me lie in a while while they listen to my dreams. This dream had been about me...and a guy...'nuff said. This made the fact they had been listening even more embarrassing. I stuck my tongue out at Pavarti for lack of anything better to do, and pulled some robes out of my trunk.

The great hall was packed when I finally arrived, and breakfast was well under way. Harry and Ron Had saved me a seat between them. I dropped down into the seat heavily, my eyes still clouded with sleep. "Morning." Ron said cheerily, piling more eggs onto his already filled plate. I grunted in reply and spooned myself out a bowl of porridge. "Well aren't we a bright little ray of sunshine." He mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. I rolled my eyes and looked at Harry. He hadn't said anything at all. He was just sitting motionless, staring at his toast. "What's up mate?" Ron asked, following my gaze.

"Hmm? Oh...nothing." Harry mumbled looking up momentarily. Ron shrugged and returned to his eggs.

"What's the matter?" I asked, leaning forward so only Harry could hear me. He glanced up at me quickly, his green eyes shy and confused, then, he looked back down at his plate and shook his head. I put my hand over his and leaned in a little closer. "C'mon Harry, I'm not stupid. Something's bothering you. What is it?" Harry looked me in the eye.

"Hermione, just drop it." He whispered sharply, snatching his hand out from under mine. I looked at him, surprised by his actions. He wasn't normally _this _moody. I tried to talk to him again, but he had gone back into his shell. He had tried to tell me something last night, but didn't, and now he would barley even look at me. I was confused and slightly hurt.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of many wings. I looked up and saw the many owls flying over head, signaling the arrival of the mail. A sheet of parchment was being dropped off in front of each student. Schedules. Hedwig swooped down and let loose three pieces of parchment. Harry caught his deftly in one hand. Ron and I, however, weren't so lucky. Ron's landed on top of his eggs and became thoroughly soaked in grease. I attempted to catch mine, but it had fluttered just beyond my reach and I ended up falling into my porridge.

"Trying out for the circus, Granger?" came a cool drawl from behind me. I whipped around to see Draco Malfoy. For a moment, I was left speechless. He looked hot. There was no way of denying it. He was tall, maybe 6' and muscular, but not bulky. He had the body of every girl's daydreams. I tried to come up with something witty to say, but all I could come up with was a fait buzzing noise in my head, like a TV screen when you have it on an unavailable channel. When I looked him in the eye...I lost even that. My brain had shut down completely. The only thing I could register was that he was staring back at me. It was as though our eyes were glued to each others. For a second, we just stared at each other with open mouths. Then, very slowly, his eyes began moving southward.

He seemed to stare at my lips as he licked his own absent mindedly. I could almost fell those grey chips of ice slowly dragging down my neck, tickling my nerves. His eyes kept moving down, down to--- BANG!!

BWAHAHAHAHA!! I shall leave off here!! A cliff hanger!! I am so EVIL aren't I??

Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes....I was typing fast so I could get this out to you all!!

If any of you can guess what the BANG was...I will update the day I get the review with the right answer!! Games Games Games...FUN FUN FUN!!!


	3. Fuzzy Porridge and Suppressed Laugter

Disclaimer: NO!! NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! NOOOOOOOO!!! is dragged onto stage in front of a large audience Uh...hey everybody!!! I'm just going to leave...meets wall of wizards OK FINE!! I OWN NOTHING!! WAAA!!

Ok...so...congratulations to...NO ONE!! No one played my game! WAAA!! goes off to a corner to sulk gets lonely sighs invisible Harry walks up Aaaw, Do I have to? Ok fine...here's the next chapter...and remember...I'm only giving it to you because I left you off with a cliffhanger last time!

BANG!!

Next thing I knew Malfoy was on the floor with both Ron and Harry standing over him, wands out. "You Bloody PERVERT!!" I heard Ron yell brandishing his wand at Malfoy.

"Ron! Harry! Calm down!" I urged franticly, grabbing their elbows and pulling them down. Malfoy stood up, a sour look on his face, as if he had just swallowed a lemon whole. His cheeks had turned a light shade of pink with embarrassment. He brushed himself off sharply.

"Head boy and girl duty. Tonight at eight. Dumbledore's office." He said quickly and slunk off. Ron was breathing heavily, shooting daggers at Malfoy's back, and Harry was just starring down at his shoelaces. Ron turned to face me once Malfoy was seated. His face softened and he put his arm around me.

"Are you ok?" He asked leaning forward so his face was barley an inch from mine. His breath was warm in my ear and his eyes peer earnestly into my own.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." I replied breathlessly. I turned back to my porridge. "_Scurgio_." I muttered under my breath, pointing my wand at my robes. The mess instantly jumped off my robes and back into my bowl. _Eew. _I thought, looking at my rather fuzzy porridge. Ron reluctantly dropped his hand from around my waist and went back to attacking his half eaten eggs.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! Classes haven't even started yet, and already you two have managed to get yourselves into trouble!" Professor McGonagall stormed up behind us. Ron and Harry both whirled around. I saw Harry let out an inaudible sigh and Ron was clicking his teeth, starring down at the floor. "20 points from Gryffindor...each! Plus you both will serve detention!"

"But...Professor! Malfoy...he-"Ron started.

"Did absolutely nothing to you. You had no motivation for attacking Mr. Malfoy. Now stop back talking or it will be another 10 points from Gryffindor." And with that she turned on her heel and proceeded back to the teacher's table.

"Can you believe her?" Ron asked incredulously, looking at me and Harry. "40 points...from her own house!"

"She's right you know," I said, trying to be reasonable but suppressing a grin. "You had no reason to attack him. Why did you anyway?"

"Well I...uh...he...well..." Ron stammered.

"He was looking at you." Harry said blatantly, staring at a point somewhere above Ron's head.

"So?" I asked looking from Ron to Harry. Ron's ears had turned a lovely shade of brick and Harry wasn't looking at me. They both looked so cute and sheepish I had trouble keeping from laughing. "What?" Ron squirmed uncomfortably. I had to bite my lip to keep a straight face. "You two are impossible!" I sighed exasperatedly, then quickly shoved a spoonful of fuzzy porridge into my mouth to suppress my unheard giggles.

A/N: Ok...see...I can be nice! No evil cliffhangers this time! I know it's short...but I promise to make the next one EXTRA long, to make up for this one being ReEeEaAaAly short!! But until then...I leave you with this quote: Peace out...Rock on...And chocolate cake to all!!

CSP


	4. Bucking benches and Surprising smiles

Disclaimer: NO!! NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! NOOOOOOOO!!! is dragged onto stage in front of a large audience Uh...hey everybody!!! I'm just going to leave...meets wall of wizards OK FINE!! I OWN NOTHING!! WAAA!!

A/N: okiedokers...this chappie isn't as long as I said it would be...but only because I have a serious case of writers block. I know what the middle will be, but I'm not sure how to get from point A to point B. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated! Although I can't tell you what the middle or end holds...but still. Well enough chat chat....READ ON! And for those of you who thought this was going to be a Hermione/Draco fic...you are so wrong!! BWAHAHAHA!! I have other plans for Hermione...although there will be some Hermione/Draco action wink wink

I dropped my book-bag beside the bench and sat down heavily on the stained and scarred wood. I had Potions N.E.W.T advanced first thing in the morning. Not something to make me want to get up on time. I was one of 12 students. There was me and Dean Thomas, the only other Gryffindor to make it in, 5 Slytherin's plus Malfoy, 3 Ravenclaws, and one lonely Hufflepuff. 7th years were placed in classes by skill level, so the four houses were mixed accordingly.

The door banged open and Professor Snape came swooping into the room. The little chatter there had been died out immediately. "You will each be assigned a partner that you will work with for the rest of the year. Here is your seating arrangement." No introduction at all. He waved his wand and the benches we had been sitting on broke off into little stools, then began speeding around the room. I clung to the sides of my stool, trying not to fall off. My stool finally came to a halt somewhere near the middle of the room. I was sitting next to one of the Ravenclaws. She was about average height and a little on the skinny side. She had light brown hair and glasses.

"Hi," she said sweeping a stray piece of hair off her face. "I'm Heather. Who are you?"

"Hermione...uh...hi then." I said, her energy had caught me off guard.

"Well, let's get started then." And before I could answer, the other girl pulled out her cauldron and started to mix the ingredients.

"Uh....shouldn't we make sure the ingredients are in the right proportion first?" I asked tentatively.

"Trust me, they're right." just as the strange girl finished talking, the potion turned an electric blue, exactly the shade it was supposed to be halfway through the steps. "Can you chop these for me, please?" Heather asked, handing me a handful of mandrake roots. I took the roots and began chopping. I felt really weird, like, I was unneeded. I had never felt like that before, usually I was the one doing all the work and telling others what to do. It was nice not having to.

"Done!" Heather said triumphantly, banging the large paddle we had been using to mix the potion, against the side of the cauldron. There was a loud bang and the cauldron fell over, spilling our alternate mind potion all over the floor. Everything the potion touched began glowing as if it was a lightbulb, then began franticly moving. My feet, which had been drenched, began running around the room, they had a mind of their own. The floor began to lurch, like it does during an earthquake. I heard Heather say oops as I ran past her again. Tables and chairs began hopping about and other students began climbing the walls. All of a sudden, everything stopped. I had been running up the ceiling and I fell, quite hard, onto Draco's table. He, fortunately was not sitting there anymore. He had been taken for a wild ride on a bucking stool.

Professor Snape walked over to where Heather was cowering. "Ms. Law, yet again you have managed to make a perfect potion, and then waste it. 10 points from Ravenclaw," he turned to look at me, "and Gryffindor." I had to bite my tongue to keep from yelling at him. I glared at his back until he had turned the corner, out of the classroom.

"I know how much you love to be near me Granger, but you might want to get off my table before your boyfriend comes in and curses me again." I had been so spaced out I hadn't noticed Draco come and stand by the table I was still laying on. I jumped to my senses and scrambled off the desk, quite clumsily I might add, and onto the floor. In fact, I was so off balance, I would have fallen over again if Draco hadn't reached out to hold me steady. "You okay?" He whispered, all sarcasm gone from his face. He actually looked sincere.

"Yeah...I'm ok...uh...thanks." I said breathlessly. Suddenly I realized my arms were around his neck and his hands were on my lower back. I looked down and saw that there was barely an inch between us. "Uh..." He looked down also. Then we looked back at each other. He gave a soft smile, not a smirk, an actual smile, and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I stood there stunned as he backed up and began packing up his potion ingredients. I turned to look at Heather who had been standing right behind me. She had a silly grin on her face. "Tell me that did not just happen." I said. "Tell me that the whole class didn't see it."

"Oh it happened all right, but no one saw it but me. Everyone else was too busy untangling themselves from chairs and chandeliers as the case may be." I sighed.

"I can hear you, you know." I turned to see Malfoy looking up from his potion ingredients. I could feel my face burning. There was a loud ringing noise. I had never been more pleased for potions to be over.

A/N: Was that ok? I kno I kno...shame shame on me for making it so short again.

Hermione: whacking my head with wand Bad author! Bad bad bad author!

Me: OK OK!! OW OW OW!!!


	5. Tapioca Pudding and Flying Weasleys

Disclaimer: NO!! NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! NOOOOOOOO!!! is dragged onto stage in front of a large audience Uh...hey everybody!!! I'm just going to leave...meets wall of wizards OK FINE!! I OWN NOTHING!! WAAA!!

A/N: Aren't I just the coolest? Two updates in a week! Ok...well...the last chapter had a surprising twist doncha think? Hehe...it was kind of random...but hey. This chapter you get a little more of that. wink wink nudge nudge .

His lips caressed mine. I could feel his hands running up and down my back. His tongue gently pressed against my lips, asking to deepen the kiss. I obliged. His tongue ran over mine sending shivers down my spine. The tips of his fingers brushed skin underneath my shirt. I gasped. My heart began racing faster as he began gently sucking on my lower lip. I could feel his hunger, his passion, and if felt good. It felt really good; but it didn't feel right. There was a sharp pain and I realized he had pushed me up against the wall. I knew, if I didn't stop the kiss soon, I wouldn't be able to.

FLASHBACK

Classes were finally over for the day. Boy was I glad. Not that anything had really happened, (besides Draco's kiss) but I was just ready for it to be over. As it turned out, Heather was in all but one of my classes. (muggle studies N.E.W.T) I had a chance to introduce her to Ron and Harry. They got along as though they had been friends for ages, though Heather seemed especially interested in Harry. Heather also introduced me to two of her friends, Vikki, who had blonde hair down to her waist, and Caroline, who had shoulder length dark brown hair and was very tall. Both of them were in Ravenclaw. It was nice to have some friends that were girls, for a change. All six of us had DADA NEWT last, so we all walked into dinner together. (A/N: here 7th years have extra classes, so they run until dinner...just FYI.)

Dinner was wonderful, (as usual), but also uneventful. I had decided not to tell Ron and Harry about Draco's kiss, I didn't want to set them off over nothing. I asked Heather to do the same. She gave me a sly grin, but promised not to say anything.

I finished eating at about 7:45, so I had to run to make it to Dumbledore's office on time. I stumbled to a halt outside the statue I knew led to his office. That's when I realized, I didn't know the password! I stood there, hands on my knees, panting, trying to figure out what to do. "Tapioca Pudding." Said a voice from behind me. I whirled around to see Malfoy standing, calm, cool, and collected. I heard the statue cough. It had hopped out of the way and was waiting for us to enter. I stood up straight. "After you." Malfoy said, gesturing toward the opening. I turned on my heel and walked in. _When did he become such a gentleman?_ I asked myself. I put one foot on the staircase and it started to move. I hadn't been expecting that, so I fell backwards. Hands pushed against my lower back and set me up straight. "You can't keep expecting me to catch you when you fall, Granger." Malfoy said, not tauntingly, but teasingly in my ear.

"I don't need you to catch me." I said lamely. He laughed softly but didn't say anything.

The meeting with Dumbledore was short. All he did was give us some schedules of night duty to hand out to the prefects. "I'll take the ones for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, you take Slytherin and Hufflepuff." I handed Malfoy half the stack of parchment. He groaned.

"I don't want Hufflepuff, you take Hufflepuff."

"I have friends in Ravenclaw, it'll be easier this way. When are you going to grow up Malfoy?" I said and kept walking. My sneakers made echoing noises off the hard stone floor.

"You want to know when I'm going to grow up?" Malfoy had stopped. I stopped too and turned around. He took a step toward me and brushed a stray hair behind my ear. He traced my jaw-line gently with his thumb and lifted my chin up. He brought his face so close to mine that our lips were barley touching. "Right now." He said into my lips, and pressed harder, giving me a gentle kiss. I dropped the parchment I had been holding, but didn't move away. He was a good six inches taller than me, but somehow he managed to set down his stack without breaking the seal. He wrapped both his arms around my waist and pulled me closer up against him.

END FLASHBACK

"Draco," I mouthed, trying to get him to let go, but instead he placed his whole mouth over mine and pressed me harder up against the wall. I couldn't help myself. I kissed him back and ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft and light, like an owls wings. One of his hands began to snake it's way up my shirt, coming to a halt on my ribcage. His other hand worked it's way between y lower-back and the wall. It began moving southward. I moaned softly and tried to move away, but there was nowhere to move to, and I didn't really want to stop. His fingers on my ribcage began tiptoeing up again. They were just about to reach the base of my bra when something rammed into Malfoy, tearing us apart.

Next thing I knew, Ron was on top of Malfoy, punching everything he could reach. I lurched forward to tear them apart, but someone grabbed my waist from gehing. I spun around to see a thunderstruck Harry. The invisibility cloak was laying on the floor beside him. "Harry! Let go! Ron's going to get hurt!"

"Hermi-"

"Harry!" There was a flash of red light and I whirled around to see Ron flying through the air, Malfoy with his wand out. Ron flew up and hit the wall with a loud thunk. His feet were a good ten feet up off the floor. He slid down the wall and collapsed to the floor. "RON!" I cried and broke free from Harry's slackened grip to run over to him. His head was bleeding freely. I looked up to see Malfoy running down the corridor. I whipped my wand out of my pocket. "Petrifigus Totalus!" I screamed and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks only to fall over, flat on his face. "Go get Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled, turning to face Harry. He didn't need to be told twice.

I sat down on the ground and crossed my legs. Gently I lifted ron's head into my lap. I felt his wrist for a pluse. There was one, thank God, but it was very, very weak. Tears began spilling down my cheeks and falling onto Ron's face. I brushed the hair out of his eyes. His eyelids fluttered and opened partially. "Her-"

"Shh." I whispered, putting a finger softly to his lips. His eyes closed again. I stroked his cheeks and kept crying. Madame Pomfrey arrived moments later to find me, crying over Ron's barley alive body.

A/N: WeEeEeEell? What do you think? This chapter was a little more dramatic than some of the other ones...was it okay?

Ron: YAY!! I didn't die!!

Me: Yup! So...what do I get for that?

Ron: blush uh....

Me: evil grin....Review please! It's not all that hard! . Also BIG thankies to redick4!!! I tried your idea...and now I think I can get from A to B and all the way down to Z!!! THANK YOU!! .


	6. Ickle Bumpkin and Walking Out

Disclaimer: NO!! NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! NOOOOOOOO!!! is dragged onto stage in front of a large audience Uh...hey everybody!!! I'm just going to leave...meets wall of wizards OK FINE!! I OWN NOTHING!! WAAA!!

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I do have a life. (Peanut gallery: you do???) (Me: AAH! Who keeps putting the peanut gallery in? Oh wait...I do...HA!! they all spontaneously combust) MOO HA HA...On with the show!!

I felt something move and I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to clear away the fog sleep leaves behind. It was Ron...he was sitting up. It was a few days after the Draco encounter and Ron had been asleep in the hospital wing for the whole time. Draco had hit him pretty hard; Ron had two broken ribs and a concussion. Draco also got his share of injuries though...when I had hit him with the full body bind; he had fallen flat on his face and broken his nose. He wasn't nearly as handsome with his nose all folded over to one side, but, unfortunately in this case, Madame Pomfrey can mend anything, and had it back to normal in a second.

"RON!" I yelled as soon as I could absorb what I was seeing, and flung my arms around him. This earned me a disapproving look from Madame Pomfrey, but she didn't say anything. I felt Ron wince under me so I let go.

"Mione? What happened? Why am I in the hos- I remember...YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH MALFOY!! DAMN IT! I'LL KILL THAT SLIMY BASTARD!!"

"RON, Ron...its ok!! Draco didn't do-"

"OH! SO its **DRACO **NOW IS IT? WHAT'S NEXT? ICKLE BUMPKIN?" Ron stood up sharply. He winced and sat back down and put his head in his hands. I bit my lip trying not to cry. I hated it when Ron was mad at me. Having someone I care about hating my guts was a much worse feeling than having someone like Malfoy calling you a mudblood every chance he got.

"Ron..." I said shakily, "I made a mistake. I never meant to let it get out of hand...I'm sorry." Ron was silent for a moment.

"Did you like it?" He asked softly, not moving.

"What?"

"Did you like it?" He finally turned to look at me.

"Yes." I said softly. He looked away again. "But it didn't feel right, you know?" I asked, desperately trying to make him understand.

"No...I wouldn't know." He said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I've never kissed anyone before, okay?!?!" He said sharply, turning his head to look at me, and then whipping it back to center.

"Oh" I said softly and stood up. Ron's red hair was messy from sleep and it really stood out against his pale face. I could have sworn I saw a tear running down his cheek. "Ron?"

He turned to look at me. "Why do you care so much anyway? You've been hypersensitive since last year. What's wrong?"

"It's just...well....I like you Hermione....I really really like you...as...more than a friend." I stood there stunned for a moment....then walked out.


	7. Vegitables and Memory Charms

Disclaimer: points over where England is supposed to be JK OWNS ALL THIS STUFF! Except for my characters and the originals twisted personality…MOO HA HA!!! HI JK!! waves franticly at England

A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating in like…OVER A MONTH OMFGawd! I DIDN'T THINK IT HAD BEEN THAT LONG!!! begins freaking out deep breath Ooook! Before I forget and freak out again…here are some thank-yous I owe you guys!

**Heather:** you know what I'm going to say so why bother saying it? AND YES DRACO AND HERMIONE LOOK CUTE TOGETHER!! So hmph.

**redick4: **Thank you yet again for your words of wisdom!!

**Liz: **That is the beauty of FanFiction…I can warp the characters to suit my every whim!! Thanks for the excellent description of me though! You even got the age right! Hope to hear your criticism again!

**Misha:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope to hear from you again! If I keep gluing you to your seat…won't your pants rip? LOL…JK!!

**Viki: **uhhh…thanks? AAAAAH! U HAVE SCARRED ME AND ALL WONDERFUL REVIWERS WHO READ MY REVIEWS BY PLANTING SNAPE SINGING THE THONG SONG AND SHAKING HIS ASS IN OUR HEADS!! NOOOO!!! begins banging head on desk YAY! GIANT CRUMPET ISLAND IN THE POO TEA SEA! I'll bring the jelly!!

**Rockbaby67:** Thank You for your reviews! This is not going to be a HG/DM fic though. (Even though that's one of my fav 'ships!) Hope to hear from you again!

**Simply Obsessed: **I'm glad you found it funny! I LUV to make people laugh! - As for my writing technique…don't worry! It won't be changing! I have my best inspiration while I'm hyped up on sugar!! WHEEEEEEE!! CHOCOLATE AND COCONUT!! Hehehe…jk… I have no idea where C-E-F-Y has gone! OO begins searching franticly C-E-F-Y!! WE NEED MORE WTF?!!!!!

**Amanda: **meow

A/N: ok I think that's everybody…NOW READ!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? (you: for you to stop rambling.) (me: struggling must…not…hit…reader!)

STORY TIME!!

The minute I was out of the doors of the hospital wing…I knew I had made a mistake. Ron had just opened his heart to me…and what had I done? CHOPPED IT UP AND PUT IT IN MY SOUP! I resisted the urge not to curse myself and ran back to the hospital wing. I stopped in the door way and took a look at Ron from around the door. He was laying down staring at the ceiling eyes blank and a teardrop hanging off his long nose. He looked so broken. I felt like shit…no…lower than shit…the shit of shit's shit. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. I walked in slowly up to Ron. "Ron I…" I started but he just rolled over the other way. "Ron…I'm really sorry…what you said…it…surprised me was all."

"I'm sure when Malfoy said that he liked you, you ran away too huh?"

"Well…no…but….THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!" I said my temper rising because of the stress of the situation.

"YES IT IS HERMIONE!" Shouted Ron sitting up and turning to face me his ears red eyes puffy. "Don't you see?" He asked calming down a little. "The way you reacted showed how you felt…you don't want me to like you…you'd rather kiss a ferret, LITERALLY, than me."

"How do you know that? How do you know I'm not tempted to kiss you right now?"

"Because…you ran away." Ron said quietly dropping his eyes. I stood there, stunned at all the damage I had done. The usually cheerful, slightly panicky, funny, a little hot tempered Ron I had known since I had arrived at Hogwarts, was sitting in front of me, looking as if he would give anything just to die.

I could feel hot tears welling up in the back of my eyes. I bit my lip harder and harder. I felt the salty taste of my own blood in my mouth but I kept biting, hoping to stop the tears. But they came. The came in a flood. Next thing I knew I was kneeling on the floor of the hospital wing crying. My sobs began to get harder and harder. It was getting hard to breathe. I felt someone's arms around me but I tried to pull them off me. I didn't need sympathy! I needed to be punished! I had broken one of my best friends! I tried again to pull the hands off me, but they wouldn't budge. I gave in and just cried on the shoulder that was there my sobs still hard and shallow. I cried until…everything just went black.

I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed facing Ron's. He wasn't in it. I sat straight up. My head was pounding. What had happened? Where was Ron? I looked to my other side franticly. Ron was sitting there, staring at his shoes. He must have heard the bed sheets ruffle because he looked up. His eyes widened and he pounced on me. He hugged me so tightly I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. "Hermione! You're alright! I was so worried! You started hyperventilating while you were crying and you blacked out and stopped breathing! Madam Pomfrey was worried you weren't going to wake up again! You almost turned into a VEGITABLE! Ooh…Hermione!" I sat there stunned letting Ron hug me. And I thought I had bad mood swings! I patted him softly on the back. He finally let go of me sitting down in the chair next to my bed.

"Ron…I'm really, really sorry." I said looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Forget it. Just forget it." He said shaking his head.

"Forget it…RON YOU'RE A GENIUS!!" I said hugging him again.

"I am? Wait…what are you doing?" I pulled out my wand.

"Ron, do you trust me?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Good then! Close your eyes!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" He closed his eyes. "Obliviate!" A dreamy look came over Ron's face. "OK…uh…you just woke up in the hospital wing after being attacked by Malfoy trying to save me from being turned into a sex toy…uh…that's it…?" I had never done a memory charm to save my butt before, so I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I dragged Ron over to his bed and tucked him in. I sat down in the chair next to it and waited for him to wake up.

A/N: OK! Sorry it wasn't very long…but I'll try to write more this weekend, but I'm not making any promises! I do have an essay to write, letters to send, research to do…is crushed into a pancake by work load YAH! So…REVIEW!! Pwetty pwease? puss in boots eyes


	8. A Sparkler Up Your Nose

Disclaimer: points over where England is supposed to be JK OWNS ALL THIS STUFF! Except for my characters and the originals twisted personality…Puahaha!!! HI JK!! waves franticly at England

A/N: OK…well…it's only been…26 days this time…sheepish look I'm really sorry you guys…I just get really caught up in all the other stuff I have to do…Science Fair…Babysitting…Math projects that are 15 days late…really sheepish look I really am sorry…SO!! ON TO THE THANK YOUS!!

**Heather: **HEY FACE!! LoL…thankies mucho again-o!! Insperatino!!

**Viki: **AAAH!! NO HUGGLES!! pulls Viki off her

**Sarcastic: **O.O…STUPID VEGETABLES!! glomps carrot Thanks for correcting me though!! Crushed like a grape…good metaphor!

**Simply Obsessed: **Thankies for reading my story!! I hope you keep reading!! Glad you like it!!

**Redick4: **yes indeedy it could get sticky…evil grin like taffy!! YUM!! haha

Oook…so…I think that's everyone…I feel so loved!! LoL! You're quest, if you choose to accept it, is to read this fanfiction and review afterward…if you do not accept…I SHALL SMITE YOU WITH MY SMITEY SMITEYNESS!!

STORY

Ron began to stir. I looked up from where I had been staring down, counting the little black dots in each of the tiles. Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Bloody Hell I have on horrid headache." He said groggily to no one in particular.

"Ron!" I screeched and hugged him. I had to make it look like he had just woken up and nothing had happened. Ron winced and I pulled back. I had totally forgotten how hurt he had been! "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly brushing a stray hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose s- YOU WERE KISSING MALFOY!!" He said looking angry again.

"Ron listen, it wasn't what it looked like,"

"What was it then?" He asked folding his arms across his chest and giving me an intense stare.

"It was…the worst mistake of my life. Ron, you could have died, I put you in danger, I'm sorry. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"But you still did it."

"But I regret it more than anything." He looked calmer now, the red had gone from his face but was still hovering at the tips of his ears. I stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down so I wouldn't have to talk as loud. "I'm really sorry Ron." I whispered.

"When I saw you kissing Malfoy," He said looking straight ahead, "I felt as if, as if a dementor had just come and sucked out my soul. I felt so…empty." He turned to look at me. "I really like you Hermione, and you really hurt me." He looked so sad, but not as sad as he had before. Suddenly I realized our faces were inching toward each others. I gave a small smile and closed the distance. Our lips met and fireworks went off in my head. We parted slowly and I opened my eyes. Ron was sitting there, staring at me his mouth slightly opened. "Wow." Was all he said. I gave a small laugh and pulled him back in for another. He kissed a little harder this time, his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me in closer to him. His other hand rubbed against the side of my neck and wrapped itself in my hair. Ron pulled back after a couple of minutes, breathing heavily. His lips were red and swollen and he looked so adorable with his wide blue eyes and his red hair all messed up.

"Bloody Hell." He said when he could finally speak again. The bell sounded.

"Ron, I have to go, I've already missed Herbology," I stood up. Ron's face fell slightly.

"Oh, okay," I turned to leave. "Wait!" I spun back around. Ron mumbled something to his shoelaces.

"Sorry, didn't catch that,"

"Do you, wanna, erm, go to, erm, Hogsmede with me?" He asked his ears turning pink again. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and turned to walk out. "Does that mean yes then??" He called after me. I laughed and walked out. I skipped all the way to Hagrid's hut after that.

A/N: Okay, another short chappie I know, so sue me…(angry reader: Fine I will! whips out cell phone to call lawyer) NO NO NO!! I was only joking!! I'll try to make the next one longer I really will!! (angry reader: skeptic look okay…but it better be good…and long…very long) nodding furiously yes yes yes!! Just PLEASE don't sue me!! I have no money to be sued with!! HAHAHA!! Ok yes so…if you review I'll make the next one longer, if you don't review…it'll be a short chappie…WITH A CLIFF HANGER!!! (readers: NOOOOO!!) YES!! So review!! Pwetty pwease with whipped cream and gummy bears on top?


End file.
